nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Trumpet Gun
The Trumpet Gun is an easter egg weapon found in various maps of the Remember When... (Revamped) storyline. It is considered a Wonder Weapon, thus making it the nineteenth featured in the Zombies mode. It debuted in Schule für die Untoten, which is readily available on Call of Duty: Battlegrounds. It is unknown if it will be featured in future maps. Overview Despite not having a history within the Zombies story, the Trumpet Gun has a very vibrant history with the developers of Call of Duty: Battlegrounds. In an interview with the staff at Infinite Development Inc., it was discovered that a majority of employees had played in bands throughout their middle school, high school, and college years. It was also interesting that about a quarter of those employees were brass players. During the creation of Schule für die Untoten, Ethan was participating in his school's Pit Band as the lead Trumpet player. During his time in the Pit Band, Ethan and his friends tended to use their instruments as "guns." This further influenced him to put the Trumpet Gun in the game. A full interview can be seen here. The appearance of the Trumpet Gun is that of a standard trumpet. However, the reload for it is rather complex. First, the player's character unscrews the lower valve caps and lets the valves drop out. He then puts three new valves in to replace the old ones and rescrews the valve caps. Once that is done, he pull back on the trumpet's pinky hook near the tuning slide. All of this shows that this was more or less, a trumpet modified to act as a firearm. Without Pack-a-Punch, the Trumpet Gun is able to fire at a rate of 600 RPM and kill Zombies with one hit up until around Round 34. Also, the Trumpet Gun is only able to reload at a speed of 6 seconds, which can be dangerous if the player is easily surrounded. The best way to negate this is by purchasing Speed Cola, which will halve the time needed to reload the weapon. Despite the fact that Trumpet Gun has no real iron sights (when the player zooms in, the player looks above the bell of the trumpet), the weapon is very accurate and is easily able to kill Zombies in a precise, but quick succession. Also, The Singing Blowhorn has reduced recoil and a slightly reduced rate of fire. With these combined, the weapon's recoil is almost unnoticable, even when blasting the gun. Achievements/Trophies The Singing Blowhorn If the Trumpet Gun is Pack-a-Punched on Schule für die Untoten, it will gain a silvery finish with some ornate designs and will be renamed The Singing Blowhorn. It receives the ability to have infinte damage, an increased magazine of 60 charges, and an increased reserve ammunition of 240 charges. There is also another new feature on The Singing Blowhorn, which is a grenade launcher. The grenade launcher is hidden in the third valve slide and, like the weapon's original reload, is quite complex. Trumpet Gun vs. The Singing Blowhorn Trivia *This gun was never intended to be placed in the game, as confirmed in an interview with Ethan Sumner, CEO and Lead Developer of Infinite Development Inc. This is shown in the quote above. *If one listens closely, the sound of notes being played can be heard as the Trumpet Gun is firing. *The pack-a-punched name, "The Singing Blowhorn," was an inside joke between the members of the Pit Band at Ethan's school, which was the inspiration for the name of the Pack-a-Punched gun. This is further elaborated on in the staff interview. Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Weapons Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Weapons Category:Remember When... (Revamped) Category:Pages Made by DeadRaiser Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Legacy articles